Kyungsoo's Tummy!
by park28sooyah
Summary: Kyungsoo iri dengan bentuk tubuh semua member, ia ingin seperti yang lain tetapi... . THIS IS CHANSOO ! BL! TERINSPIRASI DARI ABS ABS YANG MUNCUL DI EXOrDIUM IN SEOUL.


**Kyungsoo's Tummy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warn! BL! Boy x boy**

 **Romance, fluff, a little bit humor.**

 **Sumarry: Kyungsoo iri dengan bentuk tubuh semua member, ia ingin seperti yang lain tetapi...**

 **Sorry for typo. Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

anyyeong! siapa yang rindu aku? ah kurasa tidak ada~ sudah lama sekali sepertinya aku tidak mempublish ff/drabble chansoo right?

Nah karena moment chansoo semakin banyak, aku jadi membuat drabble chansoo untuk kalian semua yeyyy!

Oiya FYI, drabble ini juga ku postig di akun wattpad aku dengan username : parkyeol28 . Jangan lupa mampir kesana yah! Mungkin aku juga akan pindah kesana untuk publish drabble chansoo.

Segitu saja cuap-cuapnya. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom review ya! Ingat, menulis itu sulit, dengan melihat review kalian, itu sudah cukup menjadi semangat para author! Thank you before and happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo Pov

Hari ini kami telah menyelesaikan konser ke tiga kami dalam tajuk EXOrDIUM. Semua member dan para staff sudah sangat bekerja keras untuk konser ke tiga ini, mulai dari tata panggung, konsep perfrom yang sangat berbeda dari perform-perform kami di konser yang sebelumnya, dan juga suprise-suprise yang sangat menghebohkan untuk penggemar kami, EXO-L.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di ruang makeup, memandangi tubuhku yang sangat berbeda dari member-member lainnya yang memiliki bentuk kotak-kotak seperti roti sobek kalau kata aeri's. Sejujurnya, ada rasa iri yang hinggap dalam diriku mengingat jika hanya aku yang memiliki tubuh tidak atletis seperti member lainnya, padahal dulu Baekhyun masih memiliki tummy yang imut sama seperti diriku sekarang malah memiliki eight pack.

Karena asik memandangi tubuhku di cermin sambil melamun dengan raut wajahnya lesu, aku sampai tidak merasa jika ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang sambil mengusap-usap tummy ku yang katanya imut ini.

Author Pov

Kyungsoo yang sedang asik memandangi tubuhnya di depan cermin tidak menyadari jika sosok pria bertubuh tinggi sedang memandanginya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Park Chanyeol, sosok pria bertubuh tinggi itu masih saja asik memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang imut dari kejauhan, tetapi saat ia melihat wajah kekasih nya yang lesu dari cermin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil mengusap-usap tummy kekasihnya yang imut itu.

"memikirkan apa baby Soo?" Chanyeol bertanya tepat disamping telinga Kyungsoo dengan nada yang lembut.

"ah kau mengangetkan ku Yeol. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan tetap mempertahankan posisinya didepan cermin dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang sambil mengusap-usap tummynya.

"jangan bohong Soo, aku melihat raut kesedihan diwajahmu yang imut ini. Katakan padaku apa yang membuat kekasih ku ini sedih heuum?" Chanyeol berucap sambil mengelus pipi cubby milik pria heartlips ini.

"aku hanya berfikir, mengapa aku tidak bisa seperti kalian yang dengan mudahnya memamerkan bentuk tubuh didepan Aeri's. Aku sempat khawatir jika Aeri's menginginkan aku memiliki abs seperti kalian dan mereka akan terus memaksaku. Aku takut mereka tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku tidak mau itu terjadi Yeol." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada yang lirih.

Chanyeol yang mendengar kegelisahan hati namjachingu nya itu langsung membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"ingat ya Soo, mau kamu tidak memamerkan abs mu kepada penggemar, mereka akan terus mencintai dan menganggumi mu. Karena seorang Do Kyungsoo dicintai bukan karena tubuhnya yang atletis bukan karena kamu memamerkan absmu kepada mereka, tapi seorang Do kyungsoo dicintai karena suara emasnya yang memukau, perhatiannya terhadap semua member, kelucuannya yang sangat menggemaskan, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang tetap membuat penggemar akan terus mencitaimu meski kamu tidak memamerkan bentuk tubuhmu. Percayalah padaku, tidak semua penggemar ingin kau memiliki abs seperti aku dan para member yang lain sayang." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan lalu mencium kening kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"apakah kau menginginkan aku berabs Yeol?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak danmembuat Kyungsoo memukul dada Chanyeol yang bidang berkali-kali. Karena Kyungsoo terus saja memukul dadanya akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa kekasihnya kedalam pelukan yang hangat sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pipi cubby Kyungsoo memerah.

"Aku tidak menginginkan tubuh kekasihku ini memiliki abs, cukup dengan pipi cubby dan tummy yang imut saja seorang Do Kyungsoo sudah sangat sempurna dimata ku. Dan apapun yang terjadi dengan bentuk tubuhmu aku akan selalu mencintaimu baby." ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya.

Mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, ia bahagia karena kekasihnya sangat mengerti akan dirinya. Seorang Park Chanyeol adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna dan tepat untuk Do Kyungsoo. Ia akhirnya melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya kemudian memberikan ciuman di bibir Chanyeol.

Cup~

"Saranghae Park Chanyeol, terimakasih sudah menerima kelebihan dan kekuranganku selama ini."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan memberi ciuman dari mata sampai bibir heartlips milik kekasihnya itu.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Nado Saranghae Kyungsoo-yah, jangan pernah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain. Cukup menjadi seorang Do Kyungsoo yang sangat ku sayangi dan ku cintai."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang sangat romantis itu hanya bisa kembali

memeluk kekasih jangkungnya itu dengan erat.

End


End file.
